


Soft Dean

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: A few gentle moments.





	Soft Dean

Sometimes Dean gets in a _mood_ and he will _just not stop_ with the _bad puns_ and the _bullshit arguments_ about which 80s hair metal band was the best and he just _runs his mouth_ until Cas has to shut him up the only way that works.

PS Dean totally does it on purpose to get kisses.

* * *

This moment… This suspended-in-time moment, the very last moment before Dean’s lips find Cas’s and everything changes forever… He’ll remember this moment for the rest of his life.

* * *

The world tries to make Dean tough, but Cas keeps him soft. With Cas everything is so soft.

**Author's Note:**

> Images from [Love Has No Gender](http://cutegayscouple.tumblr.com/post/156242718343), a tumblr that's gone now, and [All Things Gay and Cute](https://allthingsgayandcute.tumblr.com/post/169585740063).


End file.
